


the art of feeling

by bubblepaintx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good senpai, One Shot, Seijoh - Freeform, Superpowers, Watari Shinji is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepaintx/pseuds/bubblepaintx
Summary: In which Kyoutani can feel the emotions of whoever touches him and a confrontation with Yahaba tells him a little too much.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 315





	the art of feeling

It all happens in the span of a few seconds. 

0.1, Yahaba’s fingers curl into his shirt. Connection.

0.2, his glare burns into Kyoutani’s eyes. 

At the 1 second mark Kyoutani is being shoved into cold metal lockers, and he briefly loses track of time as pain jolts through his shoulder. 

1.3; Kyoutani instinctively braces himself for the onslaught of Yahaba’s anger, flowing like a river straight from Yahaba’s angry heartbeat to his own. 

1.4 and the familiar anger hits him.

1.5; suddenly, Kyoutani feels something new: a desperation, a longing, the faintest hint of wistful regret.

1.6; Kyoutani has barely processed the foreign emotion when a tidal wave of deep affection crashes down on him, relentlessly flooding his senses, and Kyoutani can do nothing but stare and tremble. 

1.7; the wave ebbs a little and wait was that lust? 

1.8; Yahaba’s eyes narrow a little and suspicion trickles into his stream of emotion, searing him where Yahaba’s fingers brush his chest through the fistful of jersey polyester. 

He forces himself out of his foggy stupor, grits his teeth and shoves Yahaba back as hard as he can, ignoring the fleeting hurt that twinges its way up his veins before his second sense is back to feeling empty again.

But now Kyoutani can feel his own emotions louder, and he tries not to dwell on his thundering heartbeat or heated cheeks.

“What the hell-”

“Leave me alone.” Kyoutani bites out, still gasping from all the emotions he didn’t know Yahaba had and didn’t want to know he had. 

3 seconds, and Kyoutani is out the door, leaving Yahaba standing stupefied in the middle of the locker room, feeling inexplicably drained, just like he always did after an interaction with his ace. 

***  
Kyoutani never wanted this shitty ability. 

What was the point, anyway, in being able to feel others’ emotions? When the other was in pain, Kyoutani suffered with them. When they were joyful, Kyoutani felt that too, but joy was usually quick and fleeting, while sadness lingered, seeping into even the strongest of minds. 

Kyoutani only has one reprieve: without physical contact, the emotion isn’t shared.  
It’s why he’s so wary of people like Oikawa, who are touchy to a fault and always, always, such an emotionally complicated mess that Kyoutani feels like keeling over after the slightest contact with them. 

It’s also why he’s fond of Watari, who may be touchy but whose feelings are so simple and pure that Kyoutani finds himself reaching out to pat the libero on the back simply to enjoy an emotional boost. 

It’s also why he’s avoiding Yahaba like the plague for the next week and a half.

He still shows up to practice, 5 minutes late as per usual. But instead of rolling his eyes as Yahaba yells at him and punches his arm with too much strength to be friendly, he hightails it to the locker room, avoiding eye contact with the setter.

He knows he’s not subtle. He can feel Yahaba’s strange looks throughout practice, can see the smirk on Oikawa’s face, and stumbles under the weight of Iwaizumi’s glare. 

But nobody actually says anything. So Kyoutani presses on.

***

“Alright, this is stupid.” Watari declares one day, after Coach Irihata tells them to choose a partner and Kyoutani practically jumps at the opportunity to grab at the libero’s arm. “What the hell is going on?” 

Kyoutani glances around them, making sure Oikawa isn’t nearby or, god forbid, Yahaba, before responding. “‘Dunno what you’re talking about.” 

Watari levels an unamused glare at him. “Seriously?” 

Kyoutani shrugs and reaches to grab a volleyball.

“This whole thing! Between you and Yahaba! What’s going on?” 

“Nothing’s ‘going on’.” Kyoutani lies through his teeth. 

“Bullshit. You’ve been avoiding him! I want to know why.” Watari smacks the volleyball out of his hand and it tumbles to the ground sadly. 

“Oi.” Kyoutani frowns at the ball as if it has grievously wronged his entire lineage.

Watari leans forward and grabs his shoulders, and Kyoutani flinches as he adjusts to the new stream of emotion flooding his senses. Shit, he’s actually mad. Watari’s anger is a fresh slap to his face, an unfamiliar emotion that Kyoutani struggles to grasp. 

It’s nothing like Yahaba’s anger, which he has, strangely enough, gotten used to. 

“You wouldn’t get it.” Kyoutani admits, caving a little bit under the intensity of Watari’s anger.

“Then help me get it.” Watari clips stubbornly.

Kyoutani eyes him. “Can’t.” Kyoutani may enjoy Watari’s company but in the end, Watari is Yahaba’s best friend and not his. 

Watari narrows his eyes and chews on his lip. “Did Yahaba do something wrong?” 

Kyoutani pauses, taking a heartbeat too long to respond with, “Nah.” How can he blame Yahaba for his conflicting feelings? Kyoutani blames his stupid power instead.

“That was so sus, man. Yahaba definitely did something wrong.” 

Kyoutani huffs. “No.” 

Watari lets out a noise similar to a whine. “Come on, please, just tell me! I just want us all to be friends again.” 

At this, Kyoutani snorts. “Yahaba ‘n I were never friends-” “Bullshit.” Watari cuts him off.

But they weren’t. When Kyoutani thinks of Yahaba, he thinks of being slammed against walls and being yelled at, forceful shoulder pats and disappointed gazes, and...maybe...a sharp smile or two.

He shrugs his shoulders uncomfortably. “Look, ‘m avoiding him, and there’s nothin’ you can do about it. Now back off.” 

It hurts Kyoutani to feel Watari’s hurt, and hurts a little more when Watari’s hands lift off his shoulders and the excess emotion leaves his body. “Fine.” Watari sighs and jogs off to where Yahaba is standing, absentmindedly tossing to himself against a wall. 

Yahaba looks up at Kyoutani as Watari is about to reach him, and their eyes lock. 

Fuck. Kyoutani feels heat rush to his ears and he instantly looks away, directing his gaze to the ball he had dropped on the floor. 

In all honesty, Kyoutani hasn’t been able to stop thinking about what he felt that day. Or, more accurately, what Yahaba felt. He’s spent countless nights tossing and turning, trying to figure out the tangle of emotions that belongs to Yahaba Shigeru and how Kyoutani ties into them. What is Kyoutani to him? 

An enemy? A friend? Kyoutani thinks of the swell of affection tinged with attraction, and his ears burn even warmer. More than that? 

Kyoutani curses Yahaba in his head for making him lose sleep over this stupidity. It’s just feelings. Why does he even care? 

*** 

Two days after Watari confronts him, Kyoutani is cornered in the locker room with Yahaba, again. 

“Alright, ‘fess up.” Iwaizumi stands strong with his hands on his hips, blocking the exit from the two second years. 

“Yeah, what’s going on with you two?” Oikawa leans uncomfortably close into Kyoutani’s space, peering suspiciously at him.

Kyoutani grumbles under his breath, tightening his grip around the strap of his bag. “Get outta my face.” 

Oikawa laughs, unbothered, and shifts his gaze to Yahaba. “Haba-chan?” 

Yahaba fidgets uncomfortably under the weight of Oikawa’s piercing gaze, eyes flickering in Kyoutani’s direction but never quite making eye contact. “Uh...I don’t know.” 

Oikawa tsks and shakes his head. “Well that’s no good, is it? Come on, tell me the truth.” 

But he really doesn’t know, Kyoutani thinks to himself, prickles of guilt crawling up his arms. 

“I don’t know,” Yahaba insists, a little stronger now. “This guy just decided to start completely ignoring me and avoiding me and I have no idea what I did to cause that.”

There’s a beat of silence and Kyoutani feels like he should say something, but he doesn’t know what. Iwaizumi coughs and Oikawa glances back at him. The two share some sort of wordless conversation before simultaneously nodding.

Kyoutani is only slightly weirded out by this. Not for the first time, he considers the possibility that his captain and vice captain had telepathy. If his stupid power existed, Kyoutani wouldn’t be surprised if others did.

“We don’t have telepathy,” Oikawa says, amused, and Kyoutani immediately stares at him in shock. I didn’t say that out loud, did I? 

Oikawa hums. “You also didn’t say that out loud.” What the fuck? Kyoutani racks his brain for a plausible explanation. How can he know exactly what I’m thinking if I don’t say it out lou...Oh.  
“Looks like you got it, mad-dog-chan.” Oikawa smirks, and Kyoutani wants to punch it right off of his face.

Of course Oikawa was a mind reader. How else could he be so perfectly annoying? Oikawa gasps, faking offence. “‘Annoying’! I think you just mean perfect.” 

Keep telling yourself that. Kyoutani thinks furiously at Oikawa. Judging by his growing smile, Oikawa received the message loud and clear.

Kyoutani’s gaze shifts back to Iwaizumi, who is watching the whole scene with exasperation. So...him too? 

Oikawa’s eyes bore into the side of Kyoutani’s face. “Nope! Iwa-chan is completely normal.”

Iwaizumi scoffs from where he was leaning against the door. “If I was normal I wouldn’t be friends with you, but sure.” 

So then how..? 

Oikawa sighs, already impatient. “Iwa-chan’s known me his entire life, you think we can’t figure out what the other is thinking purely based on facial expression?” 

Kyoutani blinks. I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had anyone like that. 

“Well we can.” Oikawa clips snootily, his tone causing the muscles in Kyoutani’s neck to tense and bringing a scowl to his face. God, Oikawa pisses him off.

“Alright,” A voice interjects, and all three of them turn to look at Yahaba. “What the hell is happening?” 

Right. Kyoutani pictures what this entire interaction would have looked like from Yahaba’s point of view and nearly groans when he arrives at the conclusion that they must look completely and utterly insane. 

He grasps for a reasonable explanation, but comes up with nothing. Oikawa glances at him, amused. “Oh, Haba-chan. We were just talking about how I can read minds!” 

Kyoutani whips his head around, staring. That’s it? Oikawa was just going to tell him? But mind-reading was hardly a reasonable, acceptable, believable excuse for someone who didn’t know about…powers. The supernatural. 

Kyoutani grimaces to himself. He didn’t even have a proper term for the craziness that was his life.

He glances at Yahaba, curious to see the setter’s reaction. Yahaba’s eyes widen, and Kyoutani braces himself for the disbelief that would surely come. Instead, he hears, “Wait, he knows?” 

What? 

Oikawa titters cheerfully. “Well, he does now!” 

Yahaba gapes. “But he,” he points at Kyoutani, “He doesn’t even look surprised!” 

Kyoutani is still at a loss for words. Yahaba already knew that Oikawa could read minds? Did that mean...he was okay with it? “

“Hey.” Yahaba marches up to Kyoutani and waves a hand in his face. “How come you’re not surprised? I practically fainted when I found out.” 

Kyoutani doesn’t miss the fact that Yahaba refuses to touch him, leaving a wall of air about a foot wide between the two of them.

He kind of hates it. 

But he doesn’t say that much. Instead, he scoffs and tries to recall what Yahaba had just said. Oh, right.

“I, uh…” Yahaba is glaring at him with such intensity that Kyoutani’s brain short circuits for a second. “I have one too?” What the hell. That doesn’t even make sense. 

Oikawa snickers from across the locker room, and Kyoutani angrily thinks at him to Shut up. 

Yahaba leans back, brow furrowing and blinking rapidly. “You mean, you can read minds too?” The slightest layer of panic starts to appear on Yahaba’s face, and Kyoutani tilts his head in confusion. How come…? 

“No…” He replies slowly, gruffly. “I have a different...quirk.” 

Relief smooths out Yahaba’s features and curiosity replaces it. “You do?” 

Kyoutani clenches his jaw. Once, twice. “Yeah.” Somewhere in the distance, he vaguely registers the creaking of the locker room doors and Oikawa and Iwaizumi slip out.

Yahaba raises both eyebrows, shuffles over to and sits down on the nearest bench. His hands fist into the fabric of his shorts and he fidgets, jiggling his knee up and down. He thinks for a few seconds, before releasing a breath. Kyoutani just watches with baited breath, waiting for a response. “Wow. What is it?” 

Do I tell him? On one hand, there was no more harm in telling Yahaba now that Kyoutani had proof that the second-year setter wouldn’t flip and panic at the fact.

On the other, telling Yahaba meant that, well, Yahaba would know. That on its own was scary. 

Kyoutani had lived his entire life without anyone outside his family knowing about his strange power(well, except for Oikawa, apparently). Did he really want to throw Yahaba, who he didn’t even know his own goddamn feelings for, into that small pool of knowledgeable people? 

But maybe...if Yahaba knew...maybe he could help Kyoutani figure that out.

Because Kyoutani had so many questions. 

“I…” 

Sensing his struggle, Yahaba speaks up quietly. “You don’t have to say it if you don’t want t--” 

Kyoutani glares at him, mostly out of frustration at himself. “You think I don’t know that?” 

Yahaba huffs and looks away. “Alright, geez.” 

Instantly, Kyoutani feels guilty. He rubs at the back of his neck, a habit picked up from years of studying Iwaizumi. “Sorry.” He grumbles. He moves to sit on the bench opposite of Yahaba, so it doesn’t feel like he’s talking down to the other boy.

“I can...sense emotions.” Kyoutani frowns as the words leave his mouth; they don't quite feel right. 

“What?” Yahaba breathes. 

“Wait, it’s more like...I can feel what the other person is feeling. Exactly what they’re feeling.” Kyoutani pauses. “But only when I have physical contact with ‘em.” 

Yahaba’s eyes are wide as saucers, and Kyoutani resists the urge to shrink into himself. He hated being in the limelight. “Wow.” 

Kyoutani nods awkwardly. “Mhm.” 

“So…” Kyoutani braces himself for the inevitable “can we try it out,” but it doesn’t come. Instead, Yahaba furrows his brow and says, “How does that work? What about your own emotions? Do they get, like, overridden?” 

Kyoutani blinks, surprised that Yahaba seems genuinely curious to learn more. In fact, Yahaba has taken this entire ordeal shockingly well. Kyoutani thinks that maybe he’s underestimated exactly how...emotionally stable Yahaba Shigeru is, and instantly feels guilty because he knows that he’s been doing the one thing Yahaba fears the most: associating and comparing him with Oikawa.

“Uh, no…” How does he explain this? “I think my nervous system is just built differently. To...regular people, you guys can only comprehend feeling one set of emotions. But for me, I have...another channel. Sorta. I can distinguish the two pretty easily.” Kyoutani sucks at explaining it, but in his defense, he’s never had to before. 

“Wow.” Yahaba says again, fidgeting more. “That’s...cool. That’s really cool.” He gives Kyoutani a lopsided grin, a rare genuine Yahaba smile, and Kyoutani has to look away, heart rate kicking up a few notches. 

What is he doing to me?

Kyoutani grunts in response; he’s never been good at taking compliments. “So. You don’t...think this is weird?” 

Yahaba laughs lightly. “I think it’s weird, but I got over the whole supernatural existential crisis when I first learned about Oikawa. This is just,” Yahaba shrugs. “Another extension of it.” 

Kyoutani must really be going insane, because he actually feels a pinch of jealousy that he wasn’t the first to floor Yahaba with living proof of the existence of the “supernatural”. 

“Oh,” is all his mind thinks of to say instead. 

The pair is silent for a few seconds longer, each lost in their own thoughts. 

“So…” Yahaba starts, before cutting himself off. “So, you’ve felt...my emotions, before?” His voice is impossibly small, and Kyoutani realizes that they’re about to have that conversation. 

“Yeah.” 

Yahaba’s face is carefully blank, and Kyoutani has the irrational desire to touch him just so he can feel what he’s feeling. Surprise? Fear? “And,” Yahaba swallows. “What do you usually...feel?” 

Kyoutani levels a flat look at him. “You tell me. You’re the one who feels it.” 

Yahaba glares back at him. “Seriously…” 

Kyoutani sighs and brings his hand to the back of his neck again. “Well...usually it’s just annoyance. And anger. And exasperation.” He continues, dancing around the question he knows Yahaba is really trying to ask. 

Yahaba nods and hums thoughtfully. “That’s it?” He asks, prodding.

Kyoutani squeezes his eyes shut. “Uh…” 

That must have been all the answer Yahaba needed though, because he hears a strangled groan. Kyoutani’s eyes pop back open curiously. Yahaba has buried his head in his hands. “Fuuuuck.” 

Kyoutani waits, not knowing what to say. “So you...you know?” Yahaba chokes out.

“I don’t know anything, really.” Kyoutani replies honestly, his ears heating up for some unknown reason. “I...I was going to ask. Now that you know about...me.” 

Yahaba splutters, still unwilling to look at Kyoutani. “Wait, what are you talking about?” 

Kyoutani frowns. “What are you talking about?” 

This earns him another loud groan, but Yahaba lifts his head from his hands and glares at him. “Seriously? Okay. This isn’t working. I’m just going to-- why are you avoiding me?” 

Kyoutani flinches. “I...fine. Two weeks ago, in the locker room, you...uh...shoved me against the lockers. Do you remember that?” 

Yahaba has the decency to redden a shade. “Yeah.” 

Kyoutani huffs. “And...I was receiving your emotions. Like usual. But, uh, instead of the usual ones…” 

Yahaba groans again and buries his head back into his hands. Kyoutani stops. “Should I stop?” 

Yahaba shakes his head, and Kyoutani continues, grimacing. This is the most painful thing I’ve ever done in my life. “Instead of the usual anger, ‘n stuff, uh...I felt…” Kyoutani pauses. How should he describe it? Words like “longing” and “affection” were terms he would never, ever, let out of his mouth.

“--Positive. Things.” Great. Good going, Kentarou. 10/10 vocabulary. 

Yahaba snorts. Kyoutani doesn’t have to touch him to know he’s embarrassed; the boy was practically radiating humiliation. “Fuck, that’s so embarrassing, holy shit. Outed by my own damn feelings.” 

Yahaba continues to swear at himself and Kyoutani can’t help but feel amused. Until his words register. Wait. Feelings? 

Yahaba quiets and not until the echo of his own words reaches his ears does Kyoutani realize that he said that out loud. 

Too late to take it back now. 

Kyoutani cusses himself out in his head while he waits for Yahaba to say something. Anything. As the seconds tick by, Kyoutani would even accept a “Shut the fuck up, Kyoutani”. 

“Yeah.” Kyoutani barely manages to catch the quiet whisper. “Feelings.” 

Yahaba finally pulls his head out of his hands and looks at Kyoutani with a defeated look in his eye. “But I guess the better way to say it is this.” Yahaba smiles wryly. “Boy am I going to look stupid if you were lying about all this.” 

Before Kyoutani can even formulate a response, Yahaba is reaching out and pressing a single fingertip onto Kyoutani’s knee. 

The dam breaks. 

A tsunami of emotion crashes into him and Kyoutani forgets to breathe. He’s never felt so many different emotions at once; no, not him, those are Yahaba’s-- Yahaba’s emotions that are so intertwined with one another that Kyoutani barely has time to identify one before it’s whisked away by the flood and replaced with another. 

Embarrassment. Guilt. Affection. Helplessness. Contentedness. Sadness. Shyness. Remorse. 

Kyoutani gives up on naming them in his head less than a second later, allowing himself to close his eyes and float along, letting the rapids take him wherever they chose to. 

Eventually, he hears Yahaba take a shaky breath and one by one, the emotions disappear until he’s left floating in a warm pool of something. He racks his brain, searches his heart, and comes up nameless. Something...Kyoutani has never felt before? 

He doesn’t know what it is, but it’s the nicest emotion he’s ever run into. 

All too soon, the emotion drains out of him and Yahaba’s fingertip is gone from his knee. “Did that...clear anything up?” 

Kyoutani clears his throat, opens his eyes again. Yahaba’s staring at him, with this expression, one that he knows correlates with that emotion he has no name for. “What...what was that? At the end?” 

Yahaba’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Seriously. Seriously?” 

Kyoutani nods slowly, confusion building in him. 

Yahaba lets out a disbelieving bark of a laugh. “I...wow. That was-- that was me expressing how much I like you, you thick headed numbskull.”

What? Kyoutani blinks. Once. Twice. A third time. He likes me? “When you say ‘like’...”

Yahaba’s eyebrow twitches. “Yes, that type of ‘like’. Oh my god, who knew you were so hopeless?” 

Kyoutani bristles at that, even though he knows Yahaba is 100% right. “I’m not--” 

Yahaba’s not listening to him though. Instead, the setter’s expression has fallen bittersweet, sad with a small smile. “I guess that answers my biggest question though.” 

Kyoutani doesn’t know how to respond to that. 

Yahaba just stares at him a little longer, before standing up abruptly, scooping up his duffle in one smooth motion. “I have to go.” 

“Wait--” Kyoutani doesn’t know what he’s asking him to wait for, but it feels like if he lets Yahaba walk away, something very bad will happen. 

Yahaba doesn’t stop though, only continues to walk and waves stiffly over his own shoulder. “You can go back to avoiding me. It’s probably for the best.” 

“What?” Thankfully, Kyoutani has always been all instincts and no thought, and he’s at Yahaba’s side before the setter can even reach for the door, hand clamping around Yahaba’s wrist. “The hell are you going on about?” 

The emotions flood in and Kyoutani feels Yahaba’s devastation pierce through his own weakening heart. He fights to keep a hold of his own feelings. 

Kyoutani’s closer to Yahaba than he expected-- he’s close enough to notice the almost imperceptible widening of Yahaba’s pupils. “I-- woah.” Yahaba stutters. “Um. I thought you wouldn’t want to be around me, you know, since you found out about my….feelings. You already avoided me for 2 weeks because of it…” 

Kyoutani growls, shaking his head. “Yeah, but, I--” He pauses. “It’s not the same. Anymore.” 

Yahaba tilts his head. “How come?” Curiosity replaces a little bit of the aching sadness, and Kyoutani almost sighs in relief. 

“I don’t know.” 

Yahaba smiles sadly at him, and Kyoutani feels a new emotion, resignation, creep in. He hates it. 

“Wait, no, I do know. Or, I want to know--” Kyoutani huffs angrily. “Can you just give me some time? Before you go around deciding that I never want to be with you or some equally bullshitty bullshit.” 

Yahaba bites his lip to hide his smile, but Kyoutani can feel his rising hope anyway. “Bullshitty bullshit?” 

Kyoutani grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him gently. “C’mon.” 

“Sure, okay.” Yahaba takes a shuddering breath. “I can do that.” 

Kyoutani looks away, relieved, but Yahaba’s gaze turns sharp seconds later. “But I don’t want your pity.” Yahaba steps back out of Kyoutani’s grip, disconnecting their emotions. “I know you can feel my emotions. I’m not even going to try and hide the fact that I’m sad. But I don't want you to change your own emotions because of mine.” 

It’s a valid concern. Kyoutani pauses to consider. Am I just doing this out of guilt? Pity? It doesn’t take him to shake off the thought, though. He’s never been that type, and he knows his emotions well enough to recognize that ‘guilt’ doesn’t even begin to describe the sharp knife-in-his-gut sensation he gets whenever Yahaba is hurting. 

No. He might not have put a label on it yet, but Kyoutani feels something special for one Yahaba Shigeru...and only him. 

Out loud, though, he simply says, “I’m not,” and that’s enough to get Yahaba’s facade to melt. 

“Oh. Okay. Good.” Yahaba stands still for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth. “So what now?” 

What now? 

Yahaba bumps his shoulder into his, recovering from his stupor. “Well, I guess the first thing is for you to figure out your own emotions-- I can’t believe as someone whose superpower literally revolves around emotions you’ve never even learned what it feels like to like someone.” Yahaba pauses for a breath. “Like most people learn this stuff in second grade when they see that really cute--” 

“Shut up.” Kyoutani tells him, barking the words with no real bite to them, pushing his shoulder back into Yahaba’s, partially to shove the other boy off balance and partially to check his emotions, again.

Knowing Yahaba’s emotions has become slightly addictive and Kyoutani doesn’t know how he feels about that fact. 

“Rude,” Yahaba chides knowingly, and Kyoutani grunts. 

Yahaba grins brightly at him in response, and if in that moment Kyoutani decides that maybe this is what it feels like to like someone...well, Yahaba didn’t have to know.


End file.
